powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Delta Base
The Space Patrol Delta Base Headquarters, also known as S.P.D. Delta Base and Delta Base Headquarters or simply Delta Base is a command post for Earth's S.P.D. Academy and the Power Rangers assigned to this branch. It is also used for the containment of alien suspects that would destroy or conquer Earth on their own or for the Troobian Empire; it is once shown to also be capable of withstanding massive punishment and firing an electrical blast. Delta Command Crawler The base initiates Phase One of its Delta Base Defense System or D.B.D.S. by having its top half fold over and transform it into into the roving Delta Command Crawler capable of traversing the globe. This vehicle is equipped with two powerful Photon Beams mounted on its back. It acts as Anubis Cruger's personal Zord and a Carrierzord, giving it the ability to transport and deploy the Delta Runners, Omegamax Cycle and S.W.A.T. Flyers.it also is the first phase to make the delta command megazord. Delta Command Megazord The Delta Command Megazord or Delta Base Robot is Phase Two of the D.B.D.S. and one of the largest Megazords to exist being at least twice the size of the Delta Squad Megazord. It is formed after initiating a Lockdown following the retreat of all present S.P.D. members into the base's Safe Zone; the base then stands upright to complete its transformation. The Megazord can fire Finger Lasers as well as Super Crime Scene Tape from its fingertips along with Photon Beams from its knees. Its finishing attack Full Power is an energy wave from the panels on its chest. It is usually only piloted by Cruger but has control stations for the B-Squad and Sam. It once used the S.W.A.T. Megazord as a handheld weapon with the support of the Delta Squad and Omegamax Megazords while fighting the second Dragoul. The Megazord mode has been piloted by the enemy on a few occasions: *When Wootox was brought in for questioning, he escaped S.P.D. custody by using his ability to change bodies on Schuyler Tate in order to transform the base into the Megazord. As Wootox attempted to fire its weaponry at Newtech City, he was stopped by Sky and dragged out of the cockpit to battle him outside the base. *When Broodwing took advantage of Cruger's delivery to Emperor Gruumm by the rogue A-Squad Rangers, he and his forces, along with his own Generals, invaded the Delta Base and activated the Megazord as part of his evil plan to destroy Newtech City, but its power system was disabled by Kat Manx after Boom whistled for R.I.C. to free them. Gallery Dekabasecockpit.jpg|The Megazord with the B-Squad and Shadow Ranger. Commandpit.jpg|The Megazord with the B-Squad in S.W.A.T. Mode and both the Omega and Shadow Rangers. SPD-DCMZ.jpg|The Megazord mode in an attack stance. Zords Carried *Delta Squad Megazord **Delta Runner 1 **Delta Runner 2 **Delta Runner 3 **Delta Runner 4 **Delta Runner 5 *Omegamax Cycle *S.W.A.T. Megazord **S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 **S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 **S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 **S.W.A.T. Flyer 4 **S.W.A.T. Flyer 5 Notes *This is the second base that can transform into its own Megazord after the Astro Megaship. **However, so far it is still the only one whose counterpart (as the Rangers' base of operations) to do so as Uchu Sentai Kyuranger has yet to be adapted. *This is the second base not destroyed at any point in the series after the Animarium. Appearances * Power Rangers S.P.D. **Episode 1-2: Beginnings **Episode 3: Confronted **Episode 4: Walls **Episode 5: Dogged **Episode 6: A-Bridged **Episode 7-8: Sam **Episode 9: Idol **Episode 10: Stakeout **Episode 11-12: Shadow **Episode 13: Abandoned **Episode 14-15: Wired **Episode 16: Boom **Episode 17: Recognition **Episode 18: Samurai **Episode 19: Dismissed **Episode 20: Perspective **Episode 21-22: Messenger **Episode 23: Zapped **Episode 24-25: Reflection **Episode 26-27: S.W.A.T. **Episode 28: Robotpalooza **Episode 29: Katastrophe **Episode 30: Missing **Episode 31: History **Episode 32: Impact **Episode 33: Badge **Episode 34: Insomnia **Episode 35: Wormhole **Episode 36: Resurrection **Episode 37-38/Finale: Endings}} See Also Category:Carrierzords Category:S.P.D. Category:Power Rangers Base Category:Zords (S.P.D.) Category:Extra Ranger Zords Category:Megazord Category:Evil Zords Category:Evil Megazords Category:Space Patrol Delta Category:S.p.d earth acadamy Category:Three-Mode Zords